gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blade Warriors
Blade Warriors was a short-lived, weekly one-hour competition featuring players who tested their athletic ability by completing stunts as the skated. Gameplay Contestants took on the show's Blade Warriors in a series of physical challenges while all of them were on rollerblades. The contestants vied for a prize of $100,000. It is unknown for certain, but rumors are flying around claiming that Blade Warriors was a spin-off of American Gladiators. The only difference in the two shows was that while the American Gladiators used stage names such as "Siren," "Storm," "Hawk" and "Gemini," the Blade Warriors used their real names, such as Tammy Gantz, Eric Wylie and Kati Blumer. Also, the Gladiators were professional bodybuilders while the Warriors were professional inline skaters. The show was played in a tournament format, with the winners of the first six shows as well as the two highest scoring non-winners moving to the quarter-finals, the winners there moving to the semi-finals, and the winners there facing off in the finals. Then another tournament began with the winners of both tournaments competing in the grand finals for a $100,000 prize. Events These were played on a rotating basis unless otherwise noted. Blade Ball This was always the first event. Both contestants would compete in a half pipe with two Blade Warriors. The contestants attempted to skate to the other side of the halfpipe and score a ball into one of four rows of pods, worth 2, 4, 6 or 8 points depending on the height. The warriors were allowed full body contact in the pipe and the contestants had 60 seconds to score as much as possible. Full Tilt Each contestant would face the same warrior one on one. The two stood on a large teeter-totter that tipped in alternating directions. No body contact was allowed. If the contestant stayed on the platform for 15 seconds they would score 5 points (increased to 10 points if they lasted the full 30 seconds, and 20 points if the warrior fell off). A 3-point penalty would be assessed if either competitor stayed in the center for more than 3 seconds (the contender received 3 points if the warrior broke the rule, and would lose 3 points if they broke it themselves). Techno Tag Both contestants would play with four warriors; each of whom had four light sticks attached to them. The contestants attempted to steal these (one at a time) from the warriors and place them into their "power station" scoring 4 points for each light stick collected in 60 seconds. Slam Shot This event was a variation on hockey. Each contestant would face the same four warriors, and each warrior would be assigned to a different zone. The contestant was given a hockey stick and attempted to move a puck through each zone. For each zone through which the puck entered, the contestant would score 4 points; however, if they could score a goal in zone four within 60 seconds, the contestant would get a 10 point bonus for a potential maximum total of 26 points. Ricochet This event was always played next to last. A variation of basketball, each contender would choose a warrior to be their teammate (with the first choice going to the trailing contender) each team tried to score a ball into their goal by ricocheting hits off a backboard and into their bin, with each goal worth 5 points. Block Out Each contender faced a warrior simultaneously for 60 seconds. The warrior would attempt to guard a wall of 24 blocks, while the contender tried to clear all the blocks beyond a boundary scoring 1 point for each block. Full body contact was allowed but holding was not; this resulted in a 1 point penalty. Tightrope Each contender would face a different warrior one on one for 60 seconds. Both contender and warrior would hold on to bungee cords, allowing them to jump higher on the ramps. The contender attempted to skate around and place a ball into one of 5 scoring trays. The trays got higher as the time passed. The warrior would skate around and try to remove the balls. Each ball left in the trays when time ran out was worth 4 points. Steeple Skate This was always the final event. The two contenders would race through an obstacle course that consisted of racing up five ramps, sliding down a series of poles, climbing a flight of stairs, going down a flight of stairs, a rope climb, a bridge, a barrel run, then three rope swings and a quarter pipe to the finish line. The winner received 35 points. Rating Taping Location Barker Hanger, Santa Monica Airport, Santa Monica, CA Sponsors Bladerunner & GNC Trivia The series went off the air before the second tournament was completed. Rumors have suggested this was because the production company went bankrupt and that some of the warriors were never paid. Kiana Tom is best known for her bodybuilding career and her ESPN exercise show Kiana's Flex Appeal. YouTube Videos Full Episode *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Category:Sport Category:Action & Adventure Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Big Prize Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1994 premieres Category:1995 endings Category:Skating